A Butt Kicking Reunion
by Wonderless Angel
Summary: Kick Buttowski has been living his dream since he finished High School. He had to let a lot of things go since Highschool and now it's time for a 5 year reunion. How will this reunion go when we meet old characters and discovered how everything has come to be. Lot's of Couple Pairing On HIATUS
1. A Butt Kicking Beginning

_Okay so there's a chance this story will not be actually completed… I am telling you so you want get your hopes up. My personality and interest change so rapidly. I'll try to finish this story but we will see how it goes._

Kick POV

"Chimichanga," I exclaimed, while going down my brand new half-pipe with my childhood board Ol' Blue. Everything was seemingly going well until a bright light and a snapping sound threw my off my game. Getting off balanced I slid off the half-pipe, I would have been in minimum damage if It was on the ground but….

"Aaah!" I found myself screaming while falling off of the half-pipe, that was in the sky being held on by balloons, into MellowBrook's Lake. It was just like the time I've saved Brad from his evil ex-cheerleader girlfriend from dumping him (literally). The only difference was this whole entire stunt was a completely upside down. I know what you're thinking. Kick Buttowski going down a half pipe in the air upside down… Not possible? Well, I have done more strange things in my whole 23-years existence…

"Oof," I moaned as I did a Side Flop. Side Flop? I know everyone has heard of back and belly flops and if you guys think that that's bad imagine what a side flop feels like. Being a daredevil, you get to create death thrilling stunts and painfully embarrassing flops.

As I painfully fell into the water, I held my breath and thought of how that stunt had failed. Someone had taken a picture of me, but who? I know I had a whole lot of fans now ever since I've became a world famous dare devil and action packed actor since I moved away from MellowBrook but I haven't told anyone that I was coming back. Well, except for Gunther, but it couldn't have been him because he was video-taping me. Because of this thorough thinking, I forgot I was underwater and needed air until I heard someone screaming my name at the surface. I run up to the surface and did a huge inhale, I cocked my head to see who called me.

"Kick, Are you okay?" My best friend and stunt coordinator, Gunther asked. He seems to have gotten a boat to come and get me but at the cost of my half pipe flying away. Oh well, I can build another again sooner or later…

I nodded to Gunther as he gave me his hand.

"Did you see that shining light while I was trying to perform the stunt? No one is suppose to know that I was here." I said as I gotten in the boat.

Times had changed since we graduated from High School. Gunther and I started traveling with Dirt Bike Mike and more of my Idols becoming famous and doing stunts, after a few months of doing it Gunther separated to go run the family business. As much as it hurt to separate we had to but we always kept in touch with each other.

I had become very famous and even got into the world records for beating the most extreme stunt, which was why I was here. I was trying to earn another record, doing the most extreme stunts upside down. I needed to know who had taken that picture of me, how did anyone know I was here unless…

"Gunther, did you tell anyone I was coming?" I watched as my friend started to fidget. I got my skateboard and tap my foot impatiently. "Who did you tell?"

He started scratching the back of his head. "Um, Jackie…" I dropped Ol' blue and gasped. "Gunther!" I suddenly noticed what I just did. I picked Ol' Blue up. "Sorry friend. But Gunther, Wacky Jackie?"

He started to get offensive. "Hey, that's my girlfriend… Besides she's not that wacky anymore! She also found out because she was snooping in on my phone calls." Yeah, that didn't sound wacky at all… hold on.

"Wac- I mean Jackie Wackerman is your girlfriend? Since when and why wasn't I told this?" I was shocked. My best friend had a girlfriend and his girlfriend is my old stalker/Number 1 fan.

"Around the time you did that movie with _Scarlett_." He put emphasis on her name because we went out. I sighed, I don't want to think about what happened back then.

"Gunther, that was months ago. Why am I just figuring this out now and why did she take a picture of me if she wasn't obsessed with me anymore?" I scratched my head hoping that what happened last time won't happen again.

"Well, We were planning on keeping it a secret until the reunion and why she took the picture…"

Gunther took me to the Battlesnax and showed me one of his posters. It had a picture of me on my half-pipe and said something on the bottom. _High School Reunion, go and see what your friends have been up to since graduation and you get to meet famous Daredevil and Actor Kick Buttowski. _

"High School Reunion? Hey, wait! I didn't sign up for that?" I grabbed the paper and stared at it.

"Well, now you did. And you can't go back on your word, Kick." He smiled as I frowned. "Jackie has taught you a lot on deceiving since I left." I pat my friend on the back and smirked.

I heard some people mumbling behind me, "Is that him?" "I can't believe it…" "I wonder if I can get his autograph." "Well I do have 27 of them."

The bad thing about those mumbling is that they sound like the same person. I turn around and see Jackie.

"Hey Kick!" She ran over and gave me a tight hug. While in that strangle hold, I gave Gunther the 'Are-you-absolutely-sure-she's-over-me' look and he nodded his head. "I just came to tell you that I'm sorry for being so obsessive over you when I first met you and I'm sorry for all the problems I have caused."

"It's okay what's done has been done. It's in the past and I'm pretty sure both Scarlett and Kendall have forgiven you, so I have too." Jackie smiled.

The years of being with Gunther and losing her obsession with her had done her good. She looks less wacky and more into her Viking heritage. She had grown her hair out and put it in Valkyrie braids and helmet. She swapped her oval glasses with smaller square glasses. She lost her braces and now wearing her Battlesnax uniform, which symbolizes her heritage. I don't think I've ever seen her this peaceful before.

"I'm also sorry for blinding you but that was the only way to get a good picture for our reunion and to get you to go."

"It's okay but I would have went anyways if you would have just asked." I said. I'm going to be here for a few weeks before I'm back on tour again.

"We know Kick, but all the other times before you had to leave because of the competitions and movies…" Gunther butted in. Oh, so now I'm starting to remember and feeling the guilt coming back. I lowered my head and frowned.

"Sorry, you guys…-"

"It's okay Kick, we know it's hard for a life of a celebrity." Ouch, Now I feel even worse…

"No, it's not okay! You guys have never abandoned me and I'm sorry I did in the past but I won't anymore. You have my word." They smiled.

"Too bad your word doesn't mean anything…" A voice said while opening the doors of the Battlesnax. I turned my head towards the voice, who dare back talk me.

"Okay, who said that?" I said getting ready to fight however said that. I then noticed the figure when it had gotten closer to me.

_Yeah… So since my brain has no more ideas about this right now what so ever. I'm just end it here… Sorry for any grammar mistakes._

_You can guess who you think this is, that'll be nice._

_Bye, Hopefully you'll see me again : )__  
_


	2. DUN Dun dunn

_Okay so there's a chance this story will not be actually completed… I am telling you so you want get your hopes up. My personality and interest change so rapidly. I'll try to finish this story but we will see how it goes._

(In the last Chapter…)

"_Too bad your word doesn't mean anything…" A voice said while opening the doors of the Battlesnax. I turned my head towards the voice, who dare back talk me._

"_Okay, who said that?" I said getting ready to fight however said that. I then noticed the figure when it had gotten closer to me._

(And Now… in Kick's POV)

I gasped. I thought we had made amends and had grown out of this…

"Brad?" He stepped closer to me, sneering.

"Yep, Dillweed. It's the Bradster," He praised himself and puts me into a hug, smiling. "Oh little brother, how I missed you so!" He started crying and pull me into a tighter hug, choking me. I struggled to get away from him.

"What is wrong with you? Have you been watching those strange brother ads and looking into our photo album before Brianna was born?" He quickly dropped me as I said that and I got up while he wiped the tears out of his eyes. Having realized what he had just done, he tried to play it off.

"No," He screamed quickly. "Um, I mean no… It was just my allergies and besides that, You went back on your word about telling me the next time you were suppose to come!"

My face lost it's color. Crap… He's right and I told him what he could do to me next time I forgot.

"That's right," He said when he put his hands on my shoulders. "You're helmet's mine!" And no sooner after he had said that I felt like a piece of me was stripped. Regrettably, I looked up and seen my current helmet in my brothers hand.

I heard gasps from Gunther and Jackie. I looked at them and thought: Do I really have my helmet on that much?

I then answer my own question when I saw a red curl fall in front of my face. Seriously, I had even forgotten my own hair was just naturally red as my mom and Brianna.

"Wow…" I awe as I touched my auburn-ish hair, "It's time for you to get a cut and speaking of cuts. I've heard Brianna has dyed her hair from blond back to it's original color…" I stopped looking at my hair and turned to Brad, gapping.

"Hey, stop that!" I stopped him in mid-action from trying to put on my helmet. "Do you know how long it took me to find her after what happened to the original one…" I sighed at the moment as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh yeah, sorry Dillweed and about what you've said about Brianna…" He said while walking towards the front of the Battlesnax, "Why don't you come home at take a look for yourself?" After stating this question, he walked out of the building, mumbling about how much the helmet could cost.

He was joking… Hopefully. I really don't think I want to know that answer. I was quick to almost run out the door but stopping after I reminded myself, I was naked… not really but without my helmet I might as well be. I turned around to see Jackie directly behind.. Well now in front of me with a pair of scissors. Ughh…

"Ughh…" I began as she slowly backed away. "Can I get a hat to wear? Just until I can get her back from Brad?" Gunther nodded and walked into another room.

I looked at Jackie, who had her hands behind her back. This isn't right. I know she still likes me and you guys can see it to right? What I don't understand is why Gunther hasn't… She's obviously just using him so she can get to me, like she hasn't done that in the past. I walked over to her with my hands behind me back, studying her really hard. "Jackie, Jackie… Jackie." I said her name repeatedly.

"We both know you're a very nice person…" I frowned and rubbed my chin, "So why are you doing this? Nice people don't do horrible things like this…" I stared at her dead in her eyes (Since we are the same height now), all I saw was confusion.

"Kick, I don't know what you are talking about? I am nice and I don't understand what I'm doing that horrible…" Poor, poor diluted obsessive fangirl. "So you want me to tell you the horrible, horrible things you have been doing? You really want me to spell it out?" She nodded her head.

I tried to be nice… I really did. "You, Wacky Jackie Wackerman…" Insert Dramatic pause here. "Are using my friend Gunther…" Insert another Dramatic pause with Gunther coming back out. "To get to me!"

_I'm going to end it right here because I don't really like doing 6 or more pages for 1 chapter… Maybe after I finish the story and want to fix it up I'll make it longer but for right now it's fine…_

_I know your idea of Kick's hair is probably Brown or Black but I see him and Brianna taking after their mother. I mean I can see him with any type of natural hair color but red sticks out to me more than anything._

_If you had suspected Brad then you are a very smart cookie. Let's see if you are right about Kick's assumptions: Is he right or is he wrong?_

_Yeah, Nice Brad! I wonder what chain of events made them finally start being nice to each other… Oh well._

_Lastly, Sorry for Grammar mistakes and this chapter not really being about anything..._

_In the next chapter, we will see how the Buttowski family is doing… Until then… if that time will come. Bye : )_


	3. A lot of Things put in a Chapter

_Okay so there's a chance this story will not be actually completed… I am telling you so you want get your hopes up. My personality and interest change so rapidly. I'll try to finish this story but we will see how it goes._

* * *

(In the last Chapter…)

"_So you want me to tell you the horrible, horrible things you have been doing? You really want me to spell it out?" She nodded her head._

_I tried to be nice… I really did. "You, Wacky Jackie Wackerman…" Insert Dramatic pause here. "Are using my friend Gunther…" Insert another Dramatic pause with Gunther coming back out. "To get to me!"_

(And Now… In Gunther's POV)

Oh no he didn't! My 'Best Friend' just accused my girlfriend of still being his obsessive number 1 fan. It felt as though my heart was breaking into a million of pieces and being scattered all over the Atlantic Ocean. To get his attention I slammed the door behind me really hard. Startling them out of their little 'conversation'.

Kick was the first one to speak. "So, Buddy, Thanks for getting me one of your leftover-" I put my hand up to cut him off. I was feeling the rhythm but I had to control myself.

"Yeah, 'Buddy'," I said with the emphasis and sarcasm on buddy. Oh no, I can't stop it… It's about to go down.

"Yo, Kick.

I dun like

how you be disrespectin' mah chick.

(I am looking at Kick with this bewildered expression. At first when we were kids, I would usually choose him over the girl… but things have changed. I have changed and so has he.)

"I see where you getting at with your big ego

But I'm here telling you fo sho

Jackie ain't 'session over you

She just has a craze for stunts.

She has a really good hunch.

That she is gonna make it to the top

With her dreams of making great snap shots.

(I see Kick turning around looking at her while she nods her head at my truth.)

"While your head all up in the clouds,

You can't really see what's going down.

Jackie trying make money

So we can survive in this town…"

Jackie stared at me. "Um, I think your rhyming meter is off…"

"Yeah," I nervously smiled and unconsciously scratch my head, "I kind of calm down after a bit of the 1st verse." I looked at Kick who had a confused look on his face and then lowered his head in embarrassment.

"G-Gunther I…" He stammered out but I stopped him. "Kick, I know you're sorry but it's going to take me a while to get over what happen." He tried to interrupt again but I quickly intervene. "Please, just do what I ask…"

"I know, I was going to ask for the hat…" I looked down and gave them a nervous smile. "Oh, sorry about that." I tossed him the hat towards him and he swiftly catches it. I regretfully looked into his eyes.

He wasn't playing fair: He threw his puppy dog eyes at me. How can you not give in to those sky blue eyes…

Soon after a while I was about to give in but once he saw I wasn't breaking, he sighed and turned towards the door. He paused and turned around to look at me. Don't look at his eyes… Just don't look at them. I turned my head the other way. After a while I heard him sigh again and heard the door of the Battlesnax close.

Jackie then came up to me and popped me. For a girl she sure did have some Viking strength. "Ow, that smarts…"

"I told you, we shouldn't have told him…" She hissed.

"I know, it's just really hard lying to my best friend." Her demeanor quickly changes and she pats my back. "It's okay my Thor Thorson," She said simultaneously boosting up my esteem. I just love Thor Thorson. No homosexual relations there.

"But what happened a few minutes ago didn't seem like he was your best friend."

I laughed at that. Kick and Me? Not being Friends? That's hilarious… But we have been growing apart lately…

"But I tried to protect you?" She nods and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"And I thank you for that but I told you that this would happen if you had told him this early." I suddenly became gloom and she walks into the kitchen.

She quickly walks back out with lingonberry pie. "Who wants pie?" She sang out.

"Me!" I quickly run over to her and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you." Jackie blushes.

"I love my Thor Thorson too.. But you still have to apologize, today." I nodded quickly.

"I will, I will. Now can I please have my desert… and then I can get the pie afterwards." I gave her a cheeky smile and watch her run away. I skipped towards her.

* * *

Kick's POV

"Oh Great, Kick," I mumbled to myself. "You just pissed your Best Friend off… Maybe, after a breathing space then apologizing to him like crazy would solve everything." I looked down at the hat and placed it on my head.

I grabbed my skateboard and started riding off. I looked around MellowBrook on the way to my home. Some things have changed while others have not. There was one thing in particular (a statue), that made me gawk and literally slam face first into it.

"Ow!" I scream and pulled my head away off of the statue. 'I'm going to have serious strawberries for a while' I thought. I looked up and noticed that the statue was of me with Ol' Blue in my hand.

"Who could afford a statue of me in my home town?…" I had no one in particular that could have:

Jackie might, but she is over me.

Gunther? No, this must have cost him the Battlesnax…

My family?.. No, they are still trying to pay off most of my insurance bills. That's probably why Brad is a doctor now… Well a massage therapist but still.

I searched the statue until I found out who made this huge donation to get it made and when I did. I gasp. It reads: Kick Buttowski, 4-Wheeled Devil and Actor. Paid for By the Perkins Clan.

Perkins? As in you mean Kendall's family. The last time I saw her she hated me, so why would she build a statue for me?…

"This doesn't make any sense…" I said to no one in particular. I grabbed Ol' blue and started walking trying to process this, not looking in front of me and collided into someone who was reading a book.

"Hey, I'm sorry-" She cut me off really quickly.

"No, you're fine." She quickly grabbed her things. I couldn't get a really good look at her face but she was wearing a white doctor's coat. So I am assuming she works as a doctor here, Maybe Brad knows her…

She started trying to run away. "Hey, wait!" I stopped her. There's something about her that makes me attracted to her… and wanting to argue with her at the same time.

"Yes? Why are you stopping me? I am in a hurry, I have to be at the hospital soon." So she is an doctor. She turned to face me but with her wearing a floppy Black-and-White sun hat, so I couldn't really get a good look at her face. But what I can tell was: That she had medium length dark blond pencil straight hair, she has beautiful fair skin, pink lip stick on those …soft…succulent… kissable-

Wait, no. I'm suppose to figure out if she works with Brad; Not thinking about kissing her! I don't even know who she is but she is giving me a familiar vibe…

I then notice her color scheme. Aside from her white trench coat, she's wearing a lime green tank top, Black tights underneath a cargo khaki shorts, and lime green flats.

Now I'm glad I started focusing on her style and not her face to avoid those thoughts from forming again, I have feelings for only one person right now and I intend on keeping it like that. Last time, I liked two girls at once, it ended in catastrophe…I'm hoping she will take me back despite those catastrophic problems.

'_Does she remind me of anyone I know based off of her looks?… Nope, not anyone to my memory.'_ I thought

She coughed a few times, breaking my from my thoughts. "Are you sleeping with your eyes open?" Huh, how did she know that? Not even, my most crazy fan know that…

I'm guessing she can see my confusion and stated. "Just because I'm not a fan of yours, doesn't mean I go by a site that doesn't advertise trivial things about you."

"But still, I don't have fans that stalkerish to know that information. Only people who know that either live with me or someone I was close too." She soon blushes and crosses her arms.

"Well t-then, I guess, th-those people you were really close to sold you out…" Her lime green tank shirt began to ride up and I noticed a belly button ring. I finally recognize who she was and my heart started throbbing.

_Kendall, it just has to be her. I was with her when she got her belly button pierced._

That's why she was giving me a familiar vibe but why couldn't I spot her off the bat… I must have really lost my edge. I see her tense as I started smirking.

"So, what brings you over here near my statue?" I lean on it, giving her my I-got-you smile. She looked at me with Repulse and said, "I wonder why these nice group of sensible people would offer a egotistical suicidal nut like you a statue."

She notice something on the ground and picks it up and places it in her book. "Now, if you excuse me, for my rude behavior… and excuse yourself for… being yourself. I'll just leave. I have to meet someone at the hospital."

She's meeting someone at the hospital?! Maybe she has moved on from since we were younger. But I have to know.

"Who, a guy?!" I didn't mean for it to come out like that, I just can't handle the thought of Kendall being with someone else.

"I don't even know you so I can't reveal that type of information but it is a female. Ta-ta." She turns giving him a slight wave and walks away.

"Wait," So she is playing for the same team as me… Fine and even if she doesn't want to be with me, I still need to tell her. She stops. "_Look_," She says coldly, "Don't you have a family reunion or something?"

When she said that something ticked inside my head. My family, I'm so focused on my friends and my love life, I had barely thought about my family. Gunther was right… Being famous, does change you. I need to set my priorities straight.

"Thanks for reminding me," I smiled and waved at her. "I'll see you again." I started walking her, when I heard her sigh in frustration and replies. "Let's… hope not."

* * *

(...Someone's POV)

I was pacing around the front of the hospital, why is my sister taking so long to bring me my coat, hat, and book. _'Ugh, she is just so lucky that I am taking a break, because being this late I could have already lost a life or two.' _I see… my Floopy Sun Hat coming near my way… And that's my favorite one too. So that must be my sister.

I looked at her and shook my head as she got closer and stop, panting.

"What's your excuse this time, Adrian?" I crossed my arms and patted my foot.

"Well, I bumped into that Kick guy…" Wait, Kick is in town. "Still don't know why you got a statue of him." She mumbled but all thoughts had stopped when she said Kick.

"Kick, is in town?" She nods. "The same Kick, I use to hate as a kid?" She nods. "The same Kick, who saved me from Ronaldo?" She nods. "The same Kick who left and I got a statue to reminisce of him?"

"Didn't I just say that a few seconds ago?" She did…

"You did?…"

"Yep," She nodded. "I think he thinks that I'm you." What she said was a bit confusing at first, because she speaks really fast but I thought really hard about it.

"Wha-How?" I know I haven't been away from Clarence that long…

"Because of your hat, he couldn't really see my face, but my hair style and outfit played a role in it." I nod. _'I see… but me and him have a connection. Well at least we had one. He should be able to tell me from a mile...'_

"Yeah, he also got quite an ego." She given me a dull expression. I giggling, remembering their first few encounters, they didn't like each other and to this day, Adrian still doesn't like him.

"Yes, Yes he does- Umm!" I noticed the book in her hands called: _My Bittersweet Romance._ It was the book that Kick gave me before he left and it also had some of my schedules in there. It's been a while and being a doctor it's kind of hard to put everything in one book. It was the specific book I needed for today.

I looked up to thank her, when I noticed her outfit.

"Hey, Is that my shirt?" I whined. '_Why can't my sister wear her own clothes?'_ I thought. I don't understand with our height difference how we can wear the same size.

She smiles and examines it. "Yeah, it does look more awesome on me though?"

I face palmed. "You look like you should be on the corner." I started giggling when I see her face expression go from impressed to annoyed.

"Very funny, sis. I guess with your job as a doctor, you are also the anti-fun and anti-fashion police?" I just stare at her. I know she doesn't like Kick but she reminds me of him so much. How could people who are so similar hate each other so much?

"Anti-fashion," I question myself. "What's so unfashionable about this outfit?" I looked down.

I don't really see anything wrong with this outfit. I'm sporting a green ruffle shirt, black slacks with a pink min-skirt, and white heels.

"Nothing, it's just that I have seen some girls on the corner with that exact outfit." She smiles and I frowned.

"Oh, not smart nor creative enough to think of something else? It's okay, sis, I find it cute that you have to copy me all the time." She started turning red, as I snatched my sun hat her.

Seeing as she doesn't have her usual sarcastic remark, "Can I get my lab coat… and book?" I pat the sun hat on my head when she started taking off the coat.

I looked at my sister, while I get my looks from our mother, gets her from our dad. We come from a Japanese-American family. I have our mother's wide dark brown eyes, blond hair, pointy nose, and her tall genes. While, my older sister Adrian has our dad's small grey eyes, brown hair (now turning dirty blond), small button nose, and short gene. I take more of the American side while she takes the Japanese.

She tosses the coat to me. "Here, take it. It was too long anyway." I smiled while putting it on.

"It's not my fault, you are two years older than me and I'm taller than you." She was near foaming at the mouth and threw my book in my direction.

Despite, me looking like mom, I have my father's personality; All studious and strict. My sister, has mom's personality, wild and carefree. We are complete opposites but it just makes us love each other even more.

I try to catch it but the book fell on it's spine and I felt a headache coming on. _'Aw.. That was my favorite book. But why am I getting this headache for…' _She had no time to answer her question, as she try to pick up the book and put the page holders in their right place until she saw one that caught her interest… and her sisters too: A note

To: My New Friend

Meet me at our spot. It's been a while since I've seen you and we totally need to catch up, Dudette. Y'know, talk about boys and other girl things.

See you at 8 pm, sharp!

With coolness, S.R.

"Huh?" Adrian grabbed the paper and looked at it again. "Are you hiding in the closest, Chick?" She teased. "You know, me and mom wouldn't care… as long as you don't try anything. But, I'm not sure how daddy will feel about it…"

"I am not a homosexual!" I snatch the paper from her and placed it in the book.

"Me and this girl use to date the same boy," I sense my sister interrupting, so I quickly added. "At different times…" She started to relax. "Soon we started connecting after both of us had broken up and separated from him and it started a wonderful friendship."

I started walking to me and my friend's spot and I noticed my sister wasn't following me. I stopped and turn. "You coming right?"

She beamed and runs over to me, where we continue walking to our spot.

"Are you sure you're not gay?"

"Adrian…"

* * *

(Kick POV)

No quicker than 'Kendall' reminded me of my family; I had raced off to see them. I ran up to my old house and smiled.

'_I'm sure everybody is surprised the roof hasn't collapse down after series of stunts.' _

I opened the door, hoping to see anyone's bright smiling faces… but… nobody was there.

I frowned and scratched my hat. "Huh?…" I started walking around the house.

I checked my room. Nope, nobody is in there, but I noticed some of my newest trophies and awards are now store in here.

I went to Brad's room. It doesn't smell anymore… thank goodness. I also notice there are pictures of him and a girl; must be his current girlfriend. She is seriously pretty. I smile. _'My brother, has a girlfriend? I guess he finally grew into the Buttowski charm.' _I smirked and walk over to Brianna's room.

Woah…

'_Woah…' _I looked around her room. "She has changed a whole lot." When she became 13, she had gotten over her Princess phase and went into her Fashionista phase. I see pictures on her wall, where she dresses in a variety of styles but still looks well on her. She had told me over the phone she was considering being in the fashion industry and now I'm positive she will do a good job. I have also notice that she still does Beauty Pageants because she has won she new awards.

As I started walking towards my parents room, I was thinking. _'And people said we weren't going to make anything out of ourselves. Me, an up-and-coming stuntsman. Brianna, an amateur designer and still winning prizes in Pageants. And Brad… Brad's got a girlfriend.' _Everything is looking up for us now…

"Nothing can go wrong." I smiled and open the door. I gasp. Y'Know… maybe I should stop saying that…

"Mom! Brianna! Brad!" I screamed their names, as I notice them on the side of the bed with sad expressions on their face. "What's going on?"

Brad and Brianna were to busy grieving. Honey, my mom, looked up and noticed me, she gets up and hugs me. "Um, Kick, it's your father…" Oh, no… I know I haven't always seen eye to eye with him but he is my father and I pray for my family to be well as much as they pray for me to live past a new stunt.

I gulped, afraid to ask. "What's wrong with him?"

Mom turns away and pats her hair. "He is just feeling sick; his immune system isn't acting very well, it's noting for you to worry over." I sense stress in her voice but I didn't worry over it. This is my mother, I am extra close to her. You can say I am a momma's boy but you can also get your butt Kick Buttowski'd if you do say that.

"Kick, be a dear, and go into the kitchen. I'll meet you there shortly." I nodded and close the door behind me as I left. I was deciding whether to ease drop or not. My gut was telling me that I didn't want to hear it but when I heard their voices, I decided to go against it.

"Mom," Brianna whined. "Why did you tell Kick that? 'It's nothing for you to worry about'!" She imitated mom very well.

Her hair is now red-orange because she had gotten out of her 'Princess' phase and decided it was time to wear her natural hair color. She is sporting a Pink/Blue Gothic Lolita dress with matching shoes. What she wear it depends on her mood and situation.

Mom grabs a letter containing Harold's or Dad's medical information. "I know, but I can't burden him with that information. Not right now, I want to make him feel exceptional before bringing the news."

"What? That our dad needs an kidney and he is the best candidate for the job? I know that him and dad had their last few arguments before he left but he should do this regardless." Brianna argue. "It's our father for Pete's sake!"

"Shh!" Brad quickly hushed her. "Quiet down, Kick is here now, and… your voice travels!" Brianna gasp.

"No, it doesn't!" And they listen for any echos and they heard a slight one, that's when Brianna frowns and Brad starts laughing.

"You guys this is serious!" Mom scolds and they lowered their heads frowning. "Sorry mom…"

"Now this is what I think we should do…"

I am feeling completely annoyed at the moment decided to stop listening in.

"You know what, I'll wait until their ready…" I mean Brianna is right, I would still do this for my father. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here, and the world would be an less awesome place. But my mother hasn't stir me wrong yet, so I should just trust her better judgment.

I went into the kitchen, getting ready for whatever mom was going to butter me up with. I looked around and heard a loquacious red head. _'Oh no…'_

"Kick!" I heard someone call me ecstatically. I start to get a headache all of a sudden. _'Ow, why am I getting a headache? No one's talking no matter how annoying, it'd never given me a headache.' _He question this as he comes face to face with his cousin Kyle.

"Oh, Kick! Your mom said that you were going to be here but I didn't believe her. I can't believe it, my cousin, Kick Buttowski, is a famous actor/daredevil. Isn't this the coolest! I have a celebrity cousin." Kyle, as much as he annoys me, I care a lot about this guy. I have never gotten a headache before so why am I getting one now.

"Hey, Kick, I like your outfit. I kind of miss the classic look but when you get older your taste changes right? How has your life been? Extremely busy, I hope and-"

* * *

_FINALLY! It took me a since the last update to finish this! I have no idea why but I could have made this into 3 separate chapters. I think it's because I feel sad that I didn't update sooner, so I tried to give you more._

_Don't you remember when I said _'The Other One' _fanfic was my longest written one ever? Well, not anymore something just broke the record._

_This rap… I couldn't stop laughing. That part of the chapter made my evening, every time I looked at it._

_I'd like to introduce you to Adrian. Such a character, just don't understand why she doesn't like Kick. Also don't understand how Kick confuse her with Kendall…_

_Poor, Buttowski family… But overall they are a successful family._

_Brianna- Oh I'm just going to love drawing her. All the different types of styles I can mix match and choose from makes me excited._

_Brad- I know he didn't have much of a speaking part here. He's trying to figure out if he should move his girlfriend in with them or leave the house after this fiasco?… _

_Who he girlfriend is exactly? I have no idea… If you can give me her personality and looks that would really help._

_Kyle, Kyle, Kyle… I just like him so much. Well it's either that or I take joy in Kick's annoyance._

Loquacious - Should mean talkative.

_Oh well, I'm making this thing longer than I should. I will just leave you here. See you soon._


	4. The Moment of Truth

_Okay so there's a chance this story will not be actually completed… I am telling you so you want get your hopes up. My personality and interest change so rapidly. I'll try to finish this story but we will see how it goes._

(Kendall's POV)

My sister and I walked towards the end of the road. It was 7:16 right now and our favorite restaurant is Forgettabuit (Episode: Luigi Vendetta). Adrian snuck her hand in my pocket and pulled something out.

"You know," She started… "We really need to get a car."

'_Yeah.. We do.' _I thought, then realizing after going though the hospital parking lot that we did have a car and we should still have one. I gasped and stopped, bumping my sister who was talking on the phone and fell flat on her butt.

"Ow," She winced as she rubbed her caboose. "What was that for?" I turn around to face my sister to give her a nice smile but it turned out to be more creepy than intended.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I tried to control my smile but it had started twitching.

"Um, but don't you remember when we had a sliver Mustang Convertible." I stated. "What happened?…"

Her face lose it's color. "Ooo, Crackles…" She whispers.

"Well?" I'm growing impatient.

"Um…" Adrian began.

_(Flashback)_

"_Weeee!" Adrian screamed as she was driving with a dangerous dirt road. She was trying to make it to a date on time. So she took her sisters car (with permission) and headed to her destination. She was driving as fast as she could and having as much fun as she can._

_She saw a ramp in the middle of the road. She could be smart and careful and not go anywhere near it… but she didn't. She jumped over the ramp and after a few seconds of being in the air, she noticed that she wasn't going to land on her wheels, so she unhooked herself and jumped out. She only had minor bruises and scraps but the car on the other hand…_

_The car got into a bad wreckage and 5 seconds later, simultaneously combust. All she has left was the wheel of that car, that landed right next to her leg._

"_Wow, usually my reflexes don't kick in that fast but whatever." She got up and continued walking to her date._

_(Flashback Over)_

She finally thought it over and frowned at me. "Well…" She started.

"I gave up on that car-" I frowned. She loved that car more I did. When my mother got it for me for my 21st birthday, I think she got it for the wrong person. I assuming she wanted that car but the only way she was going to be near it since she had too many cars, was to give it to me.

"You're lying," I cut her off. "Did your adrenaline needs started to act up?" She started frowning and nodded.

"I can't help it! It was a ramp… I have only ridden ramp with skates or bikes. Never a car… I couldn't resist temptations."

I stopped the urge to face palm myself. I looked at my sister and high five her forehead.

"Ow," She said rubbing her forehead and glared at me. "Don't give me that smug look!" I started laughing. I noticed a car in front of us, honking.

Adrian gasp and ran to the passenger side. _'Crap…'_ I thought. Please… let it be anyone but him.

"Hey, Kendie!" A male calls out towards me. "Get in the truck, I'm taking you there!" So, you mean to tell me, my lazy sister just went and called her idiot of a boyfriend to pick us up. I'd rather walk. He honked again. "Kendie, don't make me come out of this truck~!"

Her boyfriends name is Leslie… Okay, these unisex names are starting to confuse me now. They met at a skating park when they were teens and collided with each other, at first, they hated each other but soon, it went from hate to a loving relationship. I would find it adorable, if I didn't detest him so much.

"My name isn't Kendie, It's Ken-DALL." I crossed my arms as I gotten closer to the truck, "Unless, that's a bit too complicated for you." I opened the truck and reluctantly got in. I tried to put on my seatbelt.

"So you guys are going to forgettabuit? I can set you guys up with a great deal, my older brother owns it! Well not my real brother just my best guy friend." He puts the stick in gear and drives quickly… before I could put on my seatbelt.

I flew head first into the head rest. Great… Now I have another reason to hate him.

He passes a red light and turns his head towards me. "You okay, Kendie? I should have warned you that I was a fast driver." He grins, and my eyes widen as I saw him heading for a public bus.

"Bus! Bus!" I panicked. He finally turns around and tries to stop himself for colliding with the truck, by running off road and into a Laundromat.

"Woo!" She cheers. "Let's do it again!" I felt as green as my green shirt that she's wearing. _'What's wrong with these people…'_ I thought and checked my watch: 8:27

Great, now I'm late and I'm going to feel awkward with them all cuddling and kissing and stuff. Bleh, at least we are at the restaurant and that I'm not the only one without a boo there.

We walk over to the restaurant, promising that Leslie will pay for the damage. We went inside and someone immediately bumped me. I must say, he was handsome!

He was 5'11, only 3 inches taller than me. He was that perfect tan, not to much and not to pale. The most mesmerizing cerulean eyes that most people would kill for. He was slender and oddly, has a big butt… Wait

I noticed all of that while going down. I fell on my head and suddenly fell asleep.

_In my dream, I wasn't anywhere… just in this dark subconscious area for where I go to think in my dreams._

"_Kick," I said his name. It always gives me an achy feeling in my stomach, a good one. "I didn't think that he was going to be here! It been so long since I have seen him. And his butt is STILL bigger than mines…"_

_I felt someone shaking my shoulders and I know that I wasn't going to be sleep for much longer. "I just hope he doesn't ruin my get together with his ex-girlfriend Scarlett Rosetti."_

"Kendall!" _I guess it's time to wake up._

I opened my eyes and the first thing I see is the male that bumped into me. "Kendall, are you okay?" He asked and I nodded my head. I noticed that I am in his arms and it looks as if he was cradling me.

"Um, what happened?" I know what happened but how did it come to be?

"Well…" He begins. My sister, red in the face, comes and grabs me from him and says. "He was rushing to go on a _DATE _here and he wasn't looking where he was going and ran into you. You feel and bumped your head real hard." A date… Now I know it's too late to get him, he has already moved on. Maybe I should too. Leslie has been telling me that The owner is into me, I should check that out.

"Ugh," I moaned and rubbed my head. "How long was I out?"

"For only like 1 minute." She said checking my watch, that had now gotten in her hand. "But now thanks to you fainting, we don't have to pay for our dinner!"

I sigh. I like how my sister is more happy about getting a free meal then caring for her own sister. I'm glad I know her better than she did me or else I would have felt very offended. "I also met your friend, S.R."

Huh? But you don't even know what she looks like.

"Huh? But you don't even know what she looks like." Why do I do that?

"Apparently, her date had bumped into you." I gasped. My chest started tightening up and it was really hard for me to breath right now. _'What?… She's dating him again? He could have dated anyone else, but I guess, it was meant to be. I wonder if this was how Kick felt whenever he seen me flirting with Ronaldo.' _I guess you can say, I wasn't feeling very well right now.

"Um, Date?" I looked at him. I feel like a could cry but the last time I saw him, I made him think I hated him. I can't cry, I have to keep up this I'm-bossy-and-superior-to-all-of-you façade. "That's fine, why should I care. I was the one to break it off with you." I fixed myself and crossed my arms.

Okay, maybe that was a bit too harsh, but it stings seeing the man you've given a statue to dating a girl who he kissed while you guys were dating.

I looked at my sister. "Where's our table?" Her and K- Clarence shows me to our booth, with Scarlett there waiting for us. It was one of those booths that's big enough for 5 adults to get it. In order, It was Leslie, Adrian, Me, Scarlett, and… Clarence. What I said earlier about not being the only one without a boo, I guess I'm … wrong.

(Kick)

_A few hours earlier…_

"Hey, Kick, I like your outfit. I kind of miss the classic look but when you get older your taste changes right? How has your life been? Extremely busy, I hope and-" I heard some foot steps but Kyle's talking were getting in the way of that, until I heard my mom's voice.

"Kyle, dear? Can you please go upstairs and make your other cousins feel better?" He nodded really quickly and started walked out of the room.

I sighed and smiled. My mom comes at the best time.

"Kick, I honestly, don't know why you don't like him. He seems nice and makes time go by faster."

Not really, Mom. Not really…

"You said earlier that you had a surprise for me?" She nodded.

"Yeah. I lied earlier about your father. The truth is… he… he-" She was close to crying, I couldn't seen it on her face but I can hear it in her voice. So that's where I get my poker face from…

"He is having kidney problems and you want me to be his donor?" She gasp and mouth out 'How'd you know?'.

"Well," I chuckled, "I sorta listen in to your conversation." She sigh.

"I would smack you for doing that but will you?" I had my hand under my chin, as if I am thinking about this question. I stall for a little bit longer.

"Kick…" I stopped and I put my hand on top of mom's nervous and shaky one.

"Calm down, I'll do it." She squeals and give me a very tight back-breaking hug.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you." Her voice went higher and higher as she said thank you.

"Not a problem…" She releases me and I pop my back. "And thanks for popping my back, I needed that."

I hear deep scary breathing behind my head. It's reminds me of Jackie… or.

"Kick!" Kyle called me again. "How long are you going to be here? A month? A few weeks? FOREVER?! I think you should stay here forever, yeah I'd think that will be nice. Isn't MellowBrook High School having a reunion? They are, aren't they? I saw your photo in the Battlesnax. It was pretty awesome-"

"Kyle!" I cut him off so he could breath. "Can you get on with it?" He nods.

"Okay, so as I was saying. Because of the reunion, I ran into your girlfriend, Scarlett, the last you one told me about before you ran away from me. Anyway, she told me to give you this address and information where to meet her at today at 8. But I had given her an even better one, I invited her over here, so you guys can go there together." It felt like my body was dropping like flies: From my face, then arms, legs, and my torso split in half. I quickly put myself together.

"You did what?!" I screamed. He nodded ecstatically. "Yep, and she is right behind me. Scarlett, come here!"

I was about to stop him, when she came in. She wore a nice long sleeve blue blouse, dark wash jeans, and black converses. I gritted my teeth and clench my fist.

"I thought you said you were never coming back? Again!" I asked her. She did a fake gasp and put her left hand over her heart.

"It's been months since we have seen each other and that is the first thing you say to your girlfriend?" I grabbed her hand and dragged her away from Kyle and Mom.

"_I told you, we were though by the end of the movie!" _I whispered to make sure they couldn't possibly hear.

"_Well, they still think that we are a couple so why not play along for a little bit." _She got closer to me and smirked. _"Besides, they are going though a lot of bad stuff for a while and I'm sure you telling them about our horrible break up would make them feel even more sad." _She wrapped her arms away my neck and I removed them, only to have her put her arms around her again.

"Kick", My mom called from the kitchen, "Is everything alright?" I sighed and looked at Scarlett's power hungry green eyes, then to the kitchen.

I frowned. I'll play her game… for now.

"Yeah, Mom. Everything is fine." I glared at her while she blushes.

"That's great! You guys can go on an romantic courting." I pulled and my collar and gulped nervously.

"Um, Mom I think-" Scarlett puts her hand over my mouth.

"That will be a great idea. Thank you Miss Honey for the wonderful idea and bracing us with your beautiful presents." She did a slight curtsey before grabbing my hand and taking me outside.

"Can't I go put on a nice outfit?" Trying to make an excuse to go to my room and escape out that way. She shook her head.

"No, you look just fine. Stop being a big baby!" She looks at her watch.

"Only 3 more minutes until I'm late." For what your therapy session?

"For what your therapy session?" Why do I keep doing that?…

"No, silly. For my little get together with Kendall." Wait… Kendall?

"The same one I use to hate as a kid." She nods. "The same one that you got into a fight with at prom?..." She reluctantly nods. "The same one who broke it off with me when I asked her to go on the road with me after High School had ended?" She nods.

"Yep, that's her." She replies. I was flabbergasted. Kendall? Scarlett? Friends? How? Why?

"I don't understand. Well, I do now since she is gay.." She started laughing.

"Gay? Kendall isn't gay. She started dating the owner of this resturant called Forgettabuit." My eyes widen.

"She is.. But she said she was going to meet a girl at the hospital."

"That's her sister, silly." It felt as if my head was going to explode but I calmed down.

"Oh…"

"Yeah, you can make her jealous if you want." I shouldn't but since she moved on, I might as well go to see who she replaced me with. I groaned and nodded.

"Sweet!" She smiled and dragged me into her car. _'When I meet this guy, I will know for sure… That his voice isn't sexier than mines.'_

We got to the place at 8:05.

"Dang," She said checking her watch. "We came late… I hope she is still here."

"Of Course she is," I started. "She isn't that uptight that-" I caught myself. "Oh wait, maybe you should hurry and check."

She winks at me before going inside. She turns to me. "C'mon…" I huffed and followed her.

She started talking to the hostess. _'What am I doing here? Earlier when 'Kendall' saw me she was kind of rude. But then again, she did make me a statue… Girls are so confusing.'_

Scarlett waved at me to follow the hostess and she took us to our booth. It was big enough to fit 5 adults. I got in and she got in afterwards and scooted extra close to me.

"How about a kiss?" I shook my head quickly.

"How about showing me Kendall's boyfriend?" She grunts. "Ugh, she's my friend but get over it! She is dating someone else!" She leans closer to my lips.

"Kiss me…" I saw bread on the table and quickly pushed it onto her mouth as if it was my lips.

"Mmmm," She purred, "Your kissing has gotten much better and you taste like spaghetti."

I started moving away from her. _'What does she mean, my kissing has gotten much better?' _I have always been a good kisser if I do say so myself. When I thought her eyes were beginning to open, I ran.

I ran so fast that I wasn't even looking at where I was going and I accidentally ran into someone. That person was giving me a recognizable feeling that I use to get around Kendall.

"Crap, I'm sorry…" I noticed the female while she was falling to the ground. It looked like slow motion. "Kendall!" She looked different her hair wasn't pencil straight anymore. She has a side bangs covering her left eye, and along the back was in a big puffy pony-tail (with some curls in different parts of her pony-tail.

She fell on the ground and a girl that looked very similar to her fell on her knees and started shaking her. "Kendall, Sis! Wake up…"

She turned and glared at me. "What were you thinking?!"

"I'm sorry, I was running away from my 'date' …" She was dressed like the 'Kendall' I had met earlier and have the personality of hers too.

"You look familiar."

"I should," She splat at me. "I was the girl you were talking to by your statue." So that wasn't Kendall… it was her?

"I'm also her sister, Adrian!" She pointed at Kendall when she said her. Oh it all makes sense now.

"Oh," She wasn't really coming into my memory until I started thinking hard. She was that angry bitter older sister who kept getting mad at how much of Kendall's time I was taking. "Adrian. Long time, No see." I blushed. I don't think I have every been this embarrassed before in my life; Confusing my crush, Kendall with her older sister. That's probably why I had an urge to argue with him.. I mean her. I still don't understand the attraction, I just know it's something about them that makes me attracted to them… Maybe how they can put up an good argument.

She frowns. "So now you remember me. I don't have time to deal with this, my sister might have a concussion." I got down on one knee and tried to wake Kendall up.

"Please, Kendall, wake up. We have so much to speak about…" I sighed. "I'm really sorry for every bad thing I did to you. Kendall, I-I…" I turned and noticed her sister glaring at me. I got closer to her ear and whispered. "I think I love you…" Hoping for that to wake her up and relieve to get that off of my chest.

"Kendall!" Adrian screamed. I put my hands over my ears. Woah, can this place get any louder.

"Kick!" I heard Scarlett scream at me. I groaned. "Yes, S.R."

"S.R." Adrian repeats.

"Did I stutter?" She started to get red.

"So she is your date?" I was about to say no when Kendall's eyes opened. I started smiling. _'She's alright..'_ I then wrapped one arm around her shoulder and my other laid on her stomach.

"Kendall," I called to her. "Are you okay?" I see her cheeks get hot before she looks around. She nodded her head.

"What happened?" I don't really want to explain to her that I went here with Scarlett to make her jealous because she was dating the restaurant owner. But it was eventually going to get out sooner or later, so I was going to start when her sister, still red, grabs her and pulls her out of my arms.

It really hurts, seeing someone you had in your hands. That you never want to separate from again just pulled out of your arms by her annoying stub of a sister.

"He was rushing to go on a _DATE _here and he wasn't looking where he was going and ran into you. You feel and bumped your head real hard."

"_Date?" _I whispered in Adrian's ear. _"It's not a date at all!" _

I moved away from her when I saw a guy a few inches taller than me, dark brown hair, and a 5 o'clock shadow, speaking to her and a Latino accent.

"Ugh," She moaned and rubbed her head. "How long was I out?"

"For only like 1 minute." She said checking a watch, that I had thought to be on Kendall's hand when I was cradling her. "But now thanks to you fainting, we don't have to pay for our dinner!"

I saw Kendall gasping, like her sister cared more about food than her well being. I hope that isn't true. That would remind me of my relationship with Brad when we were younger.

"I also met your friend, S.R." She added in.

"Huh? But you don't even know what she looks like." So she didn't know what she looked like before I guess she must have figured out by looking in the direction I was running from.

"Apparently, her date had bumped into you." I had told her that this wasn't a date. I glared at her while she gives me a teasing smirk.

"Um, Date?" She said confused. Well, I did tell her when we official ended our relationship that I would never be in a relationship her again. But this isn't a relationship. Just a date, so I can get your jealous…

"That's fine," She stated starring directly at my eyes. "Why should I care. I was the one to break it off with you." Okay, this plan at working. She got up off of her sister and fixed herself up and crossed her arms.

I'm pretty sure I would be snubbed if I said anything back. I kept my cool and stayed quiet.

She looked at Adrian and asked her where our table was at. So we showed her, thank goodness Scarlett was still there or else I wouldn't have had a clue.

I saw how happy she was when she was Scarlett. How she sat next to her and was so giddy.

I wish she would look at me that way. I felt a hand touch mine and I blushed, hoping it was Kendall. Instead I see Scarlett's neon green eyes looking at me mischievously. I frowned and slapped it away.

"_What about our plan to make her jealous?" _She whispers in my ear. It's not working, she isn't even looking in my direction and I'm right in front of her. Besides, I shouldn't hold her from her happiness.

"_Deals off." _Her eyes when from mischievous to angry.

"_Okay, deals off. But you're still mine." _I shook my head.

"_No one owns, Kick Buttowski." _She crosses her arms.

This is going to be a long evening…

_Isn't in a coincidence that I keep updating on Sundays? I find it very scary…_

_Also, I know some of you guys are probably Scarlett fans. In the majority of this story, she will be the antagonist. Sorry…_

_Yay! Kick and Kendall have finally met. To bad, Adrian is being too overprotective and Scarlett is being possessive to enjoy this moment._

_I bet you're wondering why I gave Kendall's sister and her boyfriend unisex names. I was thinking since Kendall has a unisex name why not most members of her family._

_So I'm going to end It on this note here since I have school tomorrow and that will make It harder to update. Boo…_

_Until next time!_


	5. Author's Note

Hello This is an Author's Note to tell you. I ain't finished with this yet. I have just gotten inspiration today and seeing as I have such a busy hectic school life it is starting to cool down and I am now getting more time to type. I will not be uploading anything today but this is just telling you that I might be back in action around a certain holiday and I just might give you a surprise chapter on my birthday. So stay in tune for that!


	6. A Get together Gone Bad

_Okay so there's a chance this story will not be actually completed… I am telling you so you want get your hopes up. My personality and interest change so rapidly. I'll try to finish this story but we will see how it goes._

"_What about our plan to make her jealous?" She whispers in my ear. It's not working, she isn't even looking in my direction and I'm right in front of her. Besides, I shouldn't hold her from her happiness._

"_Deals off." Her eyes when from mischievous to angry._

"_Okay, deals off. But you're still mine." I shook my head._

"_No one owns, Kick Buttowski." She crosses her arms._

_This is going to be a long evening…_

(And Now…)

(Kendall's POV)

Well isn't this a great get social outing. With my friend, my ex for whom I still have feelings for, my crazy sister, and her crazy boyfriend at that. '_Ugh, this can't get any better.' _I started playing with my menu, I slowly stopped and looked around.

Adrian, Leslie, and Scarlett are having a nice conversation, but they were tuned out. All I was focused on was the man that was looking at me from across the table. He was staring at me with much intensity that I had to look away.

'_Why is he staring at me in such a way?' _I questioned then grabbed the spoon next to me to look at my reflection. _'Do I have something on my face?' _I checked.

Nope.

Nothing.

So why is he starring… I looked up and noticed that Kick had turned around. Thank goodness.

"Where is our waiter…" I sighed externally. "I didn't eat before I got here." My stomach did a loud growl for which the whole table had heard.

Scarlett giggled. "We've heard." I blushed and put my head down on the table. _'So embarrassing…' _

"I'm sorry I took so long, we are short of staf-" I heard our waiter then he cut himself off when I looked up and noticed him.

"Woah…" He blurted out, looking at me straight into the eyes. Some of my hair feel into my eyes. I pushed it behind my ear and I looked at him and blushed.

"Good Googa." He reminded me of an older Avan Jogia. His long shaggy hair, his seemingly-smooth creamy complexion, and his warm chocolate-brown eyes.

I feel myself being pulled closer to him as I slowly got up from the seat and he face got closer to mine. I heard a crash and someone yelled-

"Watch Out!" My eyes widen as I turned to the direction and noticed a dish coming right at us. I screamed and pushed him back, which made me push myself back into my seat.

Adrian grabbed onto me and Scarlett and Leslie went to our waiter. My sister look at me then back at the person then me again.

"What is wrong with you?! I had my doubts about you and I thought it was for was stupid but I was right the whole time! You tried to kill my sister. You were jealous of Ethan and you tried to stop him when he was just getting the order from Kendall!"

Kick gasped and shakes his head. "That's not at all what happened, you see-"

Scarlett interrupted his sentence giving him an unusual glace. "Kick, I can't believe you! I thought we were dating yet you go and do this. This is wrong…" Tears started shedding from her eyes and she turns to me.

"I… am just so sorry Kendall. I cannot believe he would do this. I put him though counseling so he can get over his crazy obsession and anger problems. But now I see, I have to take someone back immediately." She walked over to him and grabbed him, like he was a crazy person. He pushed her aside and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"But Kendall, listen to me, what had happened wasn't completely my fault. I was caught off guard and-" I raised my hand to stop him and looked away and hugged myself.

"Kick, not now, this is my first time seeing you in years. All I ever thought about was you, of course. I might have looked at other men but they didn't compare to you. But you… tired to kill me." I choked at the last sentence. It just doesn't seem right.

It doesn't seem like my Kick. I have a feeling in my stomach that it was by accident. Then again, he does have a horrible temper.

"I just need time to breath… You're smothering me." My sister came in between us and smiled. "Ha," she mocked and poked him in the chest.

"Back away from the sister."

But the Kick that I had known wouldn't have backed down, at least not that easily. He nodded his head and slowly backed away. Adrian started getting closer to me until I pushed her away too.

"I need for all of _you_ to give me time to breath." I emphasized the you, hoping that they would understand. Once I see they did, I brushed myself off and walked over to the waiter.

"I am sorry for our troubles sir and for the giant drama display back there." He chuckled. "It's okay, everyone has problems like that… just not in the open."

My hands touched my rosy cheeks. I just felt embarrassed by my stomach growling just a few minutes ago then, this was just 50 times as worse.

I walked proudly out of the restaurant, ignoring the disaster behind me. Not noticing, there was a follower. I heard something behind me go bang and a male groan in pain.

I screamed, jumping back and got in a fighting stance. There was no way, I was going to get kidnapped tonight. All I wanna do is rest and think.

"I'm a Black belt in Karate, so don't make me hurt you."

The person was dressed in dark color so it was hard to see what he was doing but then I saw him raise his hands in defeat. "Please don't hurt me, I'm sorry, I was walking in the same direction as you and I bumped into the trash can."

Hmm, that seems like a pretty good reason and I started to notice more people walking around us. Oops…

I got out of the stance and scratch my head. Maybe everything isn't always about me.

"I'm sorry, there was a lot of things happening to me today so that's why I'm kind of not thinking straight." He smiles and got closer to me.

"It's okay, I've had a bad day too."

"Oh really," I replied, thinking Why am I letting my guard down around this guy.

"Yeah, I was just pulling a double shift at an restaurant and a crazy display of drama just came before my eyes. I was extremely tired -" While he rambling on about his day, I noticed that he was my waiter. He was Ethan. I couldn't really tell with no street lights working.

I gasped, "That was you? Oh, I'm so sorry. My life is not really that hectic… not until…" _Kick came back_, is what I wanted to say but it never came out.

"It's okay, I have seen…" He scratch the back of his neck trying to lie. "Well, I can't lie and say I have seen worse."

I laughed. "It's okay…" and then things got silent.

"What's your name" I said breaking the silence. "Mines is Kendall."

"Ethan…" So this is the Ethan Leslie and Adrian wanted me to know about.

"And you own that restaurant." He laughs.

"Oh no, my friends like to think I do because my parents own it. But I don't want to be an restaurant owner, I've always wanted to be a doctor." I smiled. Cute and smart…

"Well, I guess I'll see you later." He continued to walk away. I stopped him, something tells me my troubles with Buttowski (and my sister) won't end unless I make it known that I'm with someone.

"Wait, how about we hang out later?…" He looked me straight into my eyes with wonder.

"What type of hangout do you mean?" He was actually considering this?

"A date type…" He smirks and wrap his arms around me and said.

"Well…" And he whispered his answer and why in my ear.

I'm sorry, I couldn't post my birthday nor my Christmas chapter because my computer was acting up. I know it is shorter than my usual but I am still trying to get back into the groove of this.

Please excuse my grammar errors.


End file.
